


Morning Glory

by lovelydarkanddeep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Kylo loves psychology class now, Kylo's a dick, Morning After, Rey just wants to fucking sleep, Rey's a tease, Reylo - Freeform, They met at a party and had really awesome sex, Woohoooo, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydarkanddeep/pseuds/lovelydarkanddeep
Summary: "Rey and Kylo have a one night stand at university after a party, but the morning after does not go as Kylo expects". (Prompt)





	Morning Glory

When Kylo wakes, he finds himself spooning the nameless girl he had mind-blowing sex with last night. **  
**

Immediately, he shifts away, ignoring how the feel of her soft body against his has his morning wood harder than normal. Casting a gaze over her, he finds himself further aroused by how she’s only wearing a pair of barely-there panties over her perfect ass - and _damn_  if she isn’t  **hot**.

It seems drunk Kylo got lucky.

His eyes skim up her lithe figure, lingering slightly on her small yet perky breasts, golden and dusted with freckles, before he’s eyeing the dark purple splotches across her neck courtesy of his mouth. He smirks, trailing his eyes up to her face.

She’s a gorgeous little thing, even sleeping. Her rosebud lips parted, eyelashes fanning her high cheekbones. Beautiful, really. The sunlight hits her hair just so, setting it afire like molten bronze-

 _ **Fuck**_.

He clenches his fist in his bed sheets, shaking his head. She’s a one-night-stand, pure and simple. He’s  _not_  intrigued by her - he doesn’t even know her  _name_.

He nudges her roughly, and her eyes pop open. They’re hazel, specks of green amidst brown and gold. He inwardly groans.

“Get out.”

Her eyes flicker to him, and he expects her to cry, or yell, or maybe even just bite her lip and awkwardly scramble out. Instead, she closes her eyes again and snuggles back down into his bed sheets, tugging at the ones fisted in his hand to pull them around her.

He sits there for a second in shock.

Did she just  _go back to sleep?!_

“Hey,” he tries again, shaking her shoulder. “You need to leave.”

“Fuck...off,” she mutters, voice sleepy and light despite the words that leave her lips. She curls back up, and in seconds, soft, gentle breaths come from her body.

His mouth is open, and he’s staring at her like a lunatic, but this fucking girl  _just went back to sleep_  when he tried to kick her out.

He tries to figure out what to do, and, finally, pulls the sheets right off her. She makes a noise of complaint, but doesn’t move. Kylo sighs in exasperation.

It doesn’t help his boner, of course, seeing her splayed out in full-glory on his bed, but he nonetheless grabs ahold of her smooth, toned calves and  _pulls_.

She slides down on the sheets, being pulled towards the edge. She grunts, her eyes lazily flicking open once more.

The right leg he holds suddenly kicks out, nailing him just to the side of his groin. He releases her with a panicked intake of breath, his heart pounding at her almost nailing him in the balls.

“ _You_ -”

“Fuck off, you bloody wanker. I’m  _trying_  to  _sleep_.”

The lilt of an English accent has him momentarily pausing in his anger, and he watches as she once more resumes sleeping, right in the middle of his bed.

Who the hell  _ **is**_  this girl?

He’s annoyed now, and impatient, so when he grabs her, he grabs her into a bridal hold so she can’t kick out at him again. He expects screaming, thrashing, possibly more cursing, but, once more surprising him, her arms twine about his neck and she rather nimbly swings her legs out of his grip, wrapping them around his waist.

His hands automatically cup her ass to keep her from falling, and she gives him a sleepy smirk from where she lounges in his arms languidly.

“Good morning,” she has the audacity to mutter, leaning in to nip at his ear and press a kiss to the section of skin just below his jaw.

If he was in shock before, he’s just plain  _dead_  now.

“Wha-”

She chuckles, shifting to run blunt nails down his back and back up again.

“Are you forcing me out? Or are you just throwing a tantrum for more sex?”

He gapes at her, surprised on so many different counts. He can’t even formulate a fucking  ** _sentence_**.

She shifts, her smile twitching as she slowly rolls her hips against his.

“Someone’s excited,” she breathes against his lips, feeling his erection press into her.   
  
All he can see is green and brown and gold. All he can smell is gardenias and the scent of him on her.

Then he’s slamming her into his wall ( _careful to protect her head)_ , kissing her deep and hard.

She nips at him, sliding her tongue along the seam of his lips. He hears himself groan into her mouth, feels her answering smirk, then the grind of her hips into his again.

His large hands knead at her backside, full and pert and  _god if she isn’t the best damn thing he’s felt in a while_.

“ _Mmm_ ,” she hums, pressing against him. “Gonna fuck me?”  
  
“ _Yeah_ ,” he breathes back, holding her with one arm as the other makes quick work pulling himself out of his pants.

“Gonna fill me up?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he manages. “ _Yes_ -”

He pants against her, stroking himself to fullness, precum smearing across his hands. He pushes aside her panties, lining himself up with her dripping pussy-

“Gonna make me  ** _leave_**  right after, your cum still dripping down my thighs?”

He pauses, the words not computing, and she takes the opportunity to release herself from his hold. He splutters, confusion awash on his face as she proceeds to slide on her jeans and throw her sweater back on.

She smirks up at him ( _so tiny, so fierce_ ), raising a brow.

“Someone has to teach you manners, don’t they, Ben?” She shakes her head. “Do you even know my name?”

He freezes. Of course he doesn’t know her name - but how does she know  ** _his_**? His  ** _real_**  name?

Brushing past him, she slings her bag over her shoulder, before sending him one last wink in his doorway.

“I’m Rey, by the way. See you in Psych.”

And then she’s gone, leaving him an embarrassed, desperate mess.

He finishes to her name on his lips and the image of her getting fucked into his mattress. (He doesn’t know if it’s a fantasy or a memory from the night before).

And, for the first time ever, he actually looks forward to class.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write. I like university AU Kylo and Rey... <3


End file.
